Protector
by Luna Moon Godess
Summary: The story takes place at the time Aki ran away from her parents. She finds herself in Divine's care. And in the Arcadia Movement she learns what it feels like to belong. There she also finds the card that will change her life forever. Review please! :D
1. Pain and Hope

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's not mine.

**Warning!: Episode 40 spoilers.**

Note: I use original names always. Never dubs.

Aki Izayoi - Akiza Izinski

Divine - Sayer

Their dub names are so weird...

**

* * *

**

Protector

The red haired teen girl ran. Ran, ran far away. Not heeding her father's cries for her calling out her name. She ran crying from the image of her parents laughing at her no longer being a burden to them.

'Daddy was laughing!' She thought sadly with a smile adorning her face. 'So, I'll laugh too! I'll laugh and set these powers free- Daddy, who is so afraid of these powers!' The girl chuckled darkly to herself as an effort to ease her own pain.

She ran and ran fueled by the desire to distance herself further from the scene she just witnessed. But still the image burned itself into her mind. It just would not go away. She ran faster hoping making herself tired would make her forget. She ran and ran until she exhausted herself collapsing on her knees on the ground. She breathed heavily her mind momentarily blank of all things, only concentrating on breathing. She looked up to her surroundings amber eyes seeking a place to rest properly. She saw that she ended up in a playground.

She stood up and walked towards the swings. She sat on one slowly catching her breath. When she did she grew angry as the scene again played in her mind. She gripped the swing chains and the wind blew through harshly sweeping up dust and leaves on the ground. Her hair wildly flew as an aura emitted itself around her body. She heard the jingling of the swing chains beside her. She turned her head and saw a young man sitting there calmly. The wind died down and her aura dissipated as realization hit her. He saw it.

She stood up quickly wanting to runaway again. Before she could the young man grabbed onto her arm keeping her in place. She struggled for her hand to be released.

"I'm sorry." The young man said causing her to stop struggling. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner." She peered at him from her bangs. The young man looked up to her Myrtle eyes showing sadness seeing her pain. He then looked away. His hold on her arm loosened. "If only we could have taken you earlier…" He paused looking down to the ground. He held up his hands to his head frustrated. "Maybe then you wouldn't be so hurt now." She thought about running away from the stranger but… The way he sounded so sad made her rooted to the ground. She looked at him.

"What do you mean by 'taken you earlier'?" She questioned quietly.

The young man looked up at the questioned. "Don't you know Izayoi-san?" The young man said sounding surprised. "You're not the only one with strange powers." He explained. "I am part of a group who takes care of people like you and me." She took a step back at the new information she was told.

"What are you talking about?" She yelled out to him. "What do you mean people like you and me?" She looked to the ground confused about all this. "How do you even know my name?" She asked tears silently falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry." The young man said standing up suddenly. "I didn't mean to upset you." He said reprimanding himself. "Let me explain from the beginning."

He told of his organization where people having certain abilities gathered to better control their power. He explained how it was also a utopia for them. No longer needing to worry about what people thought of them. The young girl hung to his every word.

"That still doesn't answer my question." She looked to him angry. "How do you know me? And who are you exactly?"

"My name is Divine. I am the head of the Arcadia Movement. We've been watching over you for some time now. We've been watching you since you turned six when we first saw your potential to be a Psychic Duelist." She grew more furious as he continued to speak. "We've been trying to get to you earlier."

"That's a lie!" She screamed out to him. "No one ever came for me! I was always alone." Tears leaked from her eyes again. "No one… ever… came…" She cried openly collapsing on the ground. The young man moved toward her and knelt down to her eye level.

"I came." He said. "I came to take you away from the pain your parents bring you." At the words she leapt onto his chest and cried even harder. The young man hesitantly hugged her bringing her closer to him. The young teen clung to him for comfort.

After sometime her crying slowly lessened and then ceased. She sat up suddenly cheeks stained red from crying and embarrassment for crying all over the young man. "I'm sorry." She whispered. The young man shook his head from side to side.

"It's all right." He said smiling petting her head. She looked at him a little confused but pleased at the gesture. "Izayoi-san…" He said uncertainly. "If you want you can come with me to my group." He asked her looking to her eyes. "There you can decide whether to stay with us or not." She looked to him filled with hope at finding a place to belong.

"Yes." She sounded. "I'll come with you." The young man smiled at her words. He then stood up then helped the young woman to her feet. He then grabbed his holophone and called for a ride. Shortly thereafter a car came and a man clad in green oriental clothes stepped out opening the door for them.

"Let's go Aki." He said holding out his hand towards her.

She stared at the offered hand and then up to the young man. With a shaking hand she reached out and grasped the hand and nodded. "Yes." The young man smiled again.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So I wrote this because I needed a break from writing in Rua's POV for so long for the fics "Rua's Thoughts" and "Rua's Thoughts 0". Writing this was certainly refreshing.

This was supposed to be a story that explains how Aki got her Black Rose dragon card. Instead it turned into a sort of Aki's first few days in Arcadia Movement. Somewhere along the way though Aki will get Black Rose Dragon in this story. I planned it that way anyway.

Next chapter comes... I don't know... When I get back from vacation. So that will probably be in two weeks or so.

Leave a review please. I'd truly like to know what you guys thought of this. Since this is a first for me. Writing about Aki.

~LMG


	2. Enduring Pain

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's not mine.

**Warning: A few episode 40 spoilers.**

* * *

Protector

Enduring Pain

Aki went in the limousine questioning her decision to trust this person. This stranger that she had only met today. 'Divine, why are you being so kind? When you don't even know me?' She couldn't continue her musings as she felt the limousine stop. She was slightly startled by the sudden opening of the car door. It was the driver holding the door open for Divine.

Divine stepped out quickly and waited for Aki to follow after. Aki hesitated as she continued to stay in her seat afraid of what was to happen to her now. "It's okay." Divine slowly coerced Aki. She looked to him eyes wide with fright. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to." She grew alarmed hearing that. "I can ask the driver to take you back home if you want."

"No!" Aki yelled surprising herself and Divine. Aki grew red with embarrassment at her sudden outburst. She looked down in an attempt to hide her blush with her bangs. Slowly she slid her way out the limousine and with Divine's help she finally stepped out. She looked up and saw that they arrived at a tall building with an insignia AM. 'Arcadia Movement…' Aki thought wondering what kind of place this would be. Without her noticing Divine had already moved forward to the building doors. Aki followed after quickly not wanting to be left alone.

Aki continued to trail after him her head bowed down as they walked through the lobby. She noticed the many people that would greet Divine with respect.

"Welcome back, Divine-sama." A young man bowed deeply as Divine walked pass him.

"Good evening, Divine-sama." A young woman greeted bowing her head slightly.

"Divine-sama." A small group uttered as they passed by.

All to which Divine just nodded and smiled.

To her it was different. They looked at her with suspicion in their eyes. She saw a few whispering as she passed them. She heard their whispers asking who she was and what she was doing here. This made her feel uneasy as she then remembered how she was still wearing her uniform and her hair was in a wild array. She hurriedly followed after Divine into the elevator relieved to be away from those frightened stares.

"Aki." Divine spoke catching her attention. "There's something you must do before I let you stay here in the Arcadia Movement."

"I'll do anything to stay with Divine." Aki said without hesitation. 'I'll do anything to stay with the one person who showed so much cared for me.'

Divine smiled at this momentarily then frowned staring at the elevator doors. "You have to duel me Aki." He spoke seriously.

Aki's heart beat hard wanting to escape the pain this would bring. "No! No, no! Anything but that!" She begged Divine, her hands gripping themselves lowly hanging at her sides. "I don't want to hurt Divine who has showed me so much kindness." Her arms were shaking as tears fell from her eyes. 'When he sees how much I can hurt him… He'll turn me away. Just like Mama and Papa.'

"Aki. It'll be okay." Divine lightly held on Aki's shoulders. "I always do this to the newcomers." Divine spoke calmly holding smile. "It's a way for everyone to see your power. And then everyone here will accept you."

"Can't it be someone else then?" Aki pleaded. "I don't want to hurt Divine."

"No. I can't allow that Aki." Divine shook his head at the suggestion. "I don't want anyone getting hurt." Divine brushed away Aki's tears.

"But!"

"Aki. You have to otherwise I'll have to make you leave." Divine stepped away from Aki walking towards the elevator doors. "And there I can't guarantee I'll be able to protect you."

"Divine."

"Whenever you are ready Aki." The elevator doors slid open and Divine stepped out leaving Aki alone in her confusion.

She saw Divine walk out the elevator doors prepping for a duel. A couple of people helped him out of his coat and handed him a duel disk. She saw him smiling happily getting along without her. That smile reminded Aki too much of her parents laughing happily without her presence in their lives. She grew angry and furious. Her eyes narrowed as the image implanted themselves on her mind. 'Why? Why is everyone better off without me?!' She scowled at herself. 'Fine. If this is what he wants.'

Aki stepped out of the elevator doors already flaring with power. Everyone in the duel arena grew quiet feeling a tinge of the new aura in the room. They stared at Aki with fear and awe. She took on a duel stance as did Divine their duel disks lit up with life and power. "Duel." They yelled. Everyone stopped their dueling to witness the newcomer's potential and power.

Aki quickly summoned Violet Witch to her field. So consumed in rage Aki attacked without regard for the rules. "I'll attack directly with Violet Witch!" Violet Witch charged her full power in her golden staff and sent a violent electric shock to Divine.

Divine grunted in pain. Divine's whole body was being electrocuted but somehow he was able to endure it. "Aki, to your mother and father, people who do not have powers, these powers of yours may very well be a monster!" Divine continued to speak despite the pain he felt as electric shocks continued its assault. "But to me and the people here at the Arcadia Movement, who've been ridiculed and persecuted as a 'monster' as you have, you're just another fragile human being!"

"Divine…" Aki grew even more confused. Violet Witch poured more strength to her attack but somehow Divine was fighting it off as he slowly walked towards Aki.

"Stay here. You won't have to think about the tough times. I'll think for you." Divine was now only a few steps from Aki. He looked so sad seeing Aki's confusion. "Aki, you can just stay here, just the way you are." The attack slowly disappeared and Divine smiled. Aki stepped back staring at Divine unbelieving of what he just done and all that he offered.

"Divine-!"

Divine held Aki close to him in weariness from the attack and concern for her. 'Divine… I'll trust you with my life.' And Aki cried anew with tears of hope of a place to belong.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I wonder if anyone is really interested in this story. No reviews was a little saddening. Hmm... But anyway sorry for the overdue update to the few readers of this story. And I apologized for the shortness of the chapter. I just can't think of how the duel could have gone. Been trying but my brain came up with nothing. Feel free to suggest how Aki's duel could have gone.

Next chapter... I don't know when I'll update. I just promise to update when I can.

I hope you enjoyed it!

Feel free to critique, review, grammar, etc. Just no flames other wise Aki's duel monsters might die.

~LMG


End file.
